Kisuke Crimoire
Kisuke Crimoire is a former Rune Knight, a Member of The Magic Council and one of the Twelve Wizard Saints, He resides in Era and is the father of Raikou Crimoire Appearance Kisuke is a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who on more than one occasion has been compared with Raikou in terms of physical appearance; both have bright gold-eyes and spiky blond hair. Kisuke is considered to be very handsome, as many women were infatuated with him even during his younger years. His normal attire consists of a long sleeved shirt with arm bands and a green flak jacket with long blue baggy pants tucked into wrapping that covered his ankles and tucks into his boots. He also regularly wears his signature forehead protector engraved with the Magic Councils Insignia . Over his flake jacket he wears a short-sleeved long white coat over his normal attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges. Personality When Kisuke was young he was shown to be quite clueless, hyper and gullible, shown when he quickly believed Kiva, Xoris and Zeta were from the future. He is also shown to be comedically angry and sad aswell as very silly, he was upset that he feel asleep during briefing and lost his squad in the wilderness. Despite his sillyness he can become quite serious, he was very angry with Burrows genocide of the Neku Tribe and led himself to attack Burrow, resulting in the loss of his memories Currently Kisuke is a very calm and collected man with his own unqiue sense of humor. He is also highly perceptive and professional, becoming a man almost opposite what he used to be during his youth. Kisuke is a shrewd person and is not a man who would do something without reason. Even so he seems to be a very joking person, seen on the occassion that he sneaks up and seemingly appears out of no where to check up on his son and Kiva. He has also been seen being quite the comical character, he seems to love to laugh at his own jokes and is not afraid to express what he thinks, even going as far as speaking in a disrepsectful manor to Lord Raiden (after he disrespected Kisuke). Kisuke is very knowledgeable of the Magic World he loves. His devotion to the Council and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, including his unofficial protege Kiva, and, as a result, he has become very well liked by most citizens and wizards in Fiore. Story Fourteen years ago Kisuke was involved in a mission to meet with the Neku Tribe in the East Forest at Mount Neko. He said that he had have fallen asleep during his briefing and was oblivious to his Captain's intent to commit Genocide against the Clan. During the start of the mission, Kisuke is loses his platoon but finds a group of Wizards who lead him in the right direction, but once again he is quickly lost. He arrives too late for the assualt and is dragged away by Burrows Knights for his incompetence. Kisuke's hot headedness causes himt o turn on his capturs and he defeats them in order to prove himself and make his way back to Mount Neko. Though he is interrupted by the very same Wizards who helped him from before, though now he now deems them as the enemy seeing as they know about his secret mission. Kisuke backs the Wizards into a corner but show Kisuke Burrows true intentions to kill the Neku Tribe. Kisuke is enfuriated by the truth and battles Burrow in an attempt to stop him, it is revealed that Kisuke defeated Burrow until he used a Memory Seith to destroy Kisuke's memory and cut him down, it is unknown how Kisuke later survived the battle. Years Later, Kisuke is now a member of the Magic Council and a world renound Saint Wizard, aswell as the not so proud father of Raikou Crimoire. He returned to Mount Neko in time to stop Kiva from killing Burrow and regained his memories from his lingering magic energy that was transferred into Kiva from Kisuke's imprint on the Captian. Kisuke arrested Burrow along with the Rune Knights, he also congratulatedthe young Wizards and giving his dagger to Kiva. Kisuke finds an interest in these young wizards, especially his son Raikou and Kiva. He interrupts the 29th annual Grand Prix and tags along for the race alongside both his son and Kiva, aswell as a wizard unknown to Kisuke named as Ryuzaki. Kisuke jokingly messed with the group until he revealed his true intentions of spying on Hint Marone, who was partially funding the race. Kisuke remained asleep for nearly the entire race and awoke at the end to see Surgent as the victors. Kisuke had unfortunatly collected no evidence against Marone but expressed no worry on the subject. Kisuke was surpized to see that Raido Raiden of Surgent City had come to collect the Grand Prix Prize Money personally for his city, surrounded by his gaurds. Kisuke bid him a friendly greeting only to be rudley commented on and nearly attcked. When Kiva and his friends commented on Raiden's rudeness he crushed their 2nd placing vehicle with his hands, Kisuke expressed great disapprovment of Raiden's actions but did not seek to repremend him for them. Kiva eventually got himself into a battle with Raiden, against Kisuke's warnings. Kiva was nearly killed by Raiden until Kisuke stepped in to save him from one of Raiden's attacks. Afterwards Kisuke guided his son and the others back to their Guild in Magnolia Town. Kisuke followed what little leads he had on both Hint Marone aswell as Pen Quito into confirming that they were behind the running of the highly illegal Valor Games. Kisuke entrusted that his hint to Kiva and his guild would lead him straight into Marone, which it did. Kisuke and several Rune Knights successfully raided the Valor Games after it was nearly concluded though they were unable to apprehend Pen Quito, Marone was successfully incarcerated Equipment Dagger: During Kisuke's mission to Mount Neko he was carrying a dagger with a light purple hild and a thick blade on his person. He used it alongside his Wind Magic to summon several wind blades could only be dodged by Kiva's Teleportation Magic. It was later given to Kiva as thanks for defeating Captain Burrow. Skills and Abilities Kisuke is known to be one of Fiore's most powerful Wizards and one of the strongest among the Magic Council. From a young age he has been known to be a prodigy possessing a vast knowledge of several magics and his trademark speed magic was unparallelled. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Kisuke is known for utilizing his mastery of Melee Combat being trained as a rune knight who are experts in melee combat at a tender age. He utilizes his surprisingly great strength, incredible speed and vast magic to effectivley use his martial arts. Peak Conditioning: Kisuke has been trained from a young age to have a strong build with durable limbs. Kisuke posses notable powerful and adaptable leg and feet strength shown not only by his incredible speed but his impressive strength. *'Enhanced Strength': Kisuke has surprising strength for his size and build but has been none to be able to topple tree's and overpower enemies twice his size from a young age. As a Wizard Saint this strength is only expected to have improved. *'Immense Agility': Kisuke is known for his incredible speed an instantaneous reflexes in combat. Even without the use of his teleportation magic he has known to be extremely and abnormally fast. He is also completely silent in his movements and was able to stop Kiva from killing Burrow without anyone noticing his approach. Vast Intellect: Kisuke has acquired a vast amount of information on and around Fiore. He has travled Fiore all his life and after realizing his mind was lacking behind his body he began to dabble in studies and now has a head full of information. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Thanks to knowledge and experience as both a rune knight and wizard, Kisuke has developed into a great tactian aswell as being highly peerceptive in battle. Kisuke knows to study and learn his opponents abilities before rushing into battle like he did in his battle with Burrow which intern cost him is memories. Vast Magic Power: Kisuke has a vast amount of magic as he is able to use a number of spells consecutively without slowing down. Kisuke's magic energy is also firm and durable as it was imprinted into Burrow for over fourteen years. Kisuke also possess powerful magic pressure, during his younger years as a rune knight it raged due to his anger after finding out about the Genocide at Mount Neko. Sensory Wizard: Kisuke possess the advanced ability to track Magic Energy as shown when he is able to feel the "scent" of his own magic energy that he has marked throughout Fiore. Also he is able to track the scent of the Magic Energy of others, even those he has not encountered before. Magic Magic Force: Kisuke possess great skill in using his own Magic Energy in order to attack his enemies. From the young age of seventeen Kisuke was able to perfectily utilize Magic Force, able to severly injure Burrow and leave an imprint of his Magic on his body from the force of the blow. *'Spiral Force': Sometime before joining the Magic Council Kisuke surpassed the limits of Magic Force's conduction liability where the magic energy needs to be sent directly into a physical substance such as an enemies body. By doing so Kisuke figured out how to use Magic Force within the air and developed a sphere where he planned to shape a persons energy to the highest possible point by creating this dense sphere. The compact nature and great orbiting speed of the Magic Force causes the sphere to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch the target backward or after being hit or if the target is lying on the ground or being launched to the ground the destructive force is enough to form a crater. Wind Magic: At seventeen years of age Kisuke used a holder version of Wind Magic where he utilizes his dagger. By doing so the wind guides his slashes and amplifys their range and attack power. *'Wind Blades': A spell that causes Kisuke's dagger to glow a bright green and when he thrusts or slashes his blade it releases several blades of wind in any given direction, depending on his aim. Speed Magic: Kisuke is Fiore's most proficient speed magic. He has enough speed to move across cities in seconds and is able to easily out menuever users of Teleporation Magic such as Kiva during Kisuke's younger years. Currently he is able move across land masses and can move swiftly without being heard shown when Kisuke is able to stop Kiva from killing Burrow and isn't noticed by anyone in the entire base. *'Golden Shift': A speed spell created by Kisuke to instantly move faster then the eye can follow. When in use Kisuke's Magical Pressure glows a bright gold and each time he makes a move it happens in the blink of an eye allowing himself to move at extremely fast speeds for a period of time. Teleportation Magic: Kisuke is known to have revolutionalized Teleportation Magic. Normally teleportation only grants the user movement across a short range in the blink of an eye, but in Kisuke's case he is powerful enough to teleport across land masses instantly. He uses Magic Tags to mark the area's he's been in before hand and uses the "scent" to allow him to move the that area instantly, requiring him to have previously been in that place. Thanks to all his travels Kisuke has mentioned that he's set tags all over Fiore allowing him to be anywhere at anytime. *'Instant Soaring': A speed spell created by Kisuke to instantly appear in one place that he has marked with his Magic Energy through Magic Tags. Thanks to all his travels Kisuke has mentioned that he's set tags all over Fiore allowing him to be anywhere at anytime. *'Magic Tags': A technique invented by Kisuke allowing him to mark any physical object from a pebble to a person with his magic energy, leaving a magic seal in place. With this Kisuke is able to track the "scent" of his magic energy from the area's that he's marked. Category:NPC Category:Magic Council Member Category:Twelve Wizard Saints